One in a Million
by reiselust161
Summary: Just a little drabble. Minor character death. Rated to be safe.


**A/N **

**After having read like hundreds of stories of our favorite couple I thought to myself, well, which angle is still missing here, and this little drabble came to my mind. **

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**Thanks again to my wonderful favorite author and reliable betareader Predec2!**

Word had it among the condoms waiting in their boxes at the drugstores or vending machines, to serve and protect the legendary Brian Kinney, was the most glorious way to serve their purpose. Endless pleasure provided by Brian fucking Kinney was guaranteed.

The consumption by Brian counted in the hundreds of thousands and soon the millionth condom would be sorted out to be used. This condom would be awarded with eternal resurrection and use by Brian Kinney. Of course any of them had ever returned to prove this fairytale true, nevertheless every condom just dreamed about going it´s last way being used by the legendary stud.

Condom N° 85.012 from partie N° 269 had heard all this rumors. It was waiting with its 99 brothers in a box at a drugstore on Liberty Avenue, when it felt the box moving and somebody said: "Brian, we should get new supply of condoms, we are running out…" "Could it be that it itself would end up with the great Brian Kinney? Ending its life being wrapped around the most famous cock of all Pittsburgh?" Shuddering with anticipation, N°85.012 waited patiently in its box with all its brothers.

Wondering a bit about that Brian made out only with Justin, hadn´t it heard that tricking around was Mr. Brian fucking Kinney´s greatest hobby and that not a night passed by without taking 2 or 3 detours to the backroom of Babylon? But well, from the sounds and moans that came from the king-size bed in the bedroom or out of the shower, the pleasure was no less and detours to the backroom of Babylon were done with Justin as well.

Whispering among themselves who would be the millionth one to be used to serve and protect, N°85.012 tried to hide as far down in the box as possible to be ready for the special moment. The number of 999.985 condoms had been reached so far and N° 85.012 made sure not to be taken before the number 1.000.000 was clicked on the counter.

He patiently waited when the 999.991st was used during a hot session in the shower, hid well when the 999.998th served its purpose at the backroom of Babylon being present in Brian´s pocket of his jeans, witnessing a long lasting fuckfest. So when the 999.999th had been sheathed over Brian´s dick during a lunch break at Kinnetik, N° 85.012 prepared itself and shoved in front of all the other condoms in the box where it had been placed again, all but crying out loud: "_take me, take me_".

In the afternoon it Brian came back from work, getting rid of his clothes _"oh god wasn´t this man just beautiful" _it thought, trying not to shiver too much to not fall down behind its brothers before it could be used for the regular After-Work fuck Justin and Brian would perform to start the evening.

It already could picture itself with the eternal pleasure it would gain, being the condom that served and protected Brian in eternity feeling through him the pleasures he provided for Justin. This was its ultimate goal and it couldn´t wait any longer to finally be the ONE and only.

It heard the door of the loft slide open and Justin enter the room, calling out for Brian. Barely understanding what they were whispering in their ears while they were undressing each other it got more and more excited. "_yesyesyes, it´s going to be me who is winning the millionth condom award! Yesyesyes, " _it thought, shivering in anticipation.

Brian had grabbed it out of the box and started to tear open the cover and sheathed his cock, when suddenly Justin´s cell went off.

"Just leave it ringing, they´ll call back," Brian whispered huskily into Justin´s ear easily being overheard by the impatiently waiting condom. "It maybe the doctors´ office if you know what I mean," Justin whispered back, not wanting to interrupt the thrilling foreplay they were engaged in fooling around. "Well then, what are you waiting for," Brian mumbled while nibbling on Justin´s earlobe.

The condom noticed Justin taking the call and answer to the person at the other side of the line. It could see a wide grin growing on the blondes face and wondered what that was all about, but couldn´t make a rhyme on it being so excited anticipating Brian´s next move to enter Justin.

But all of a sudden he felt being retrieved from every condoms´ most favorite place….."_What, what´s happening here, no, Brian, you need me to protect you, don´t take me off…," _were its thoughts before it made a flying detour to the waste bin, suddenly realizing what the call had meant.

So, while slowly snuffing out its life, it couldn´t help but listen to Brian and Justin doing it raw for the first time.


End file.
